


One Piece PETs: A Cyborg's Birthday

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [135]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Gen, Monster Truck Rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone does something special for Franky. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Cyborg's Birthday

**One Piece PETs: A Cyborg's Birthday**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This super series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****March 9th*****

 

Today's the birthday of the Straw Hat pirates' shipwright, "Cyborg" Franky.

 

"Happy Birthday, Franky!!" the Straw Hats cheered.

 

"THANKS, YOU GUYS~!!!!" Franky bawled. "And I'm not crying, I'm just sweating through my eyes!"

 

"Sure, you are, Franky," spoke Nami. "Sure you are."

 

   Nami gave Franky his gift: a dozen Hawaiian shirts. From Usopp: new carpenter tools. Luffy's gift was 20 pairs of Speedoes, since Franky only had one pair. From Chopper, some new sunglasses. Sanji's gift was some polish for his horn. From Brook, a mix CD of all of his favorite songs. From Robin, a book on the history of ships. Zoro's gift was a pack of six bottles of cola.

 

Up next was Blizzard's gift.

 

_"Here's some advice,"_ Blizzard started with Luffy translating. _"PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON."_

 

"Good advice," replied Franky. "but, no."

 

Last, but not least, were Kumi's and Aika's gifts to the Rhino Man. A simple hug and a kiss.

 

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Franky!" said Aika.

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

"Aw~!" Franky spoke. "Thanks, you guys!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem, Franky!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika agreed.

 

Kumi yipped in agreement.

 

"By the way, we've got another gift for ya," Usopp added.

 

"What is it?" Franky asked.

 

"That's a surprise." Robin answered with a wink. "In fact, you have to wear a blindfold."

 

"All right," Franky complied. "Must be big if I have to wear a blindfold!"

 

"Oh, it's gonna be big, all right," Luffy said as he tied a blindfold around his eyes. "it's gonna be REALLY big."

 

"I'll take your word for it, Captain," Franky replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

"Can I take the blindfold off, now?" Franky asked.

 

"Not yet," answered Sanji. "We're almost there."

 

"Okay," spoke Franky. "I believe you."

 

Six minutes pass and everyone arrived at their intended destination.

 

"Okay!" Aika exclaimed. "You can take it off, now!"

 

Franky removed the blindfold and he gasped.

 

"No way..." he whispered. "You guys...!"

 

It was a Monster Truck Rally.

 

"Surprise!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Franky sniffled as his eyes leaked tears.

 

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" he sobbed. "I LOVE YOU GUYS~!!!!!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Now, come on! The show's about to start!"

 

"I can't wait!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

Everyone took their seats and the show began.

 

"Oh, man, they're gonna jump over those cars!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Sure enough, one of the Monster Trucks jumped over the cars.

 

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the guys cheered.

 

"That is rather amazing," Robin noted.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

_"Woo hoo!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

Blizzard howled out loud.

 

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!" Franky hollered.

 

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" Brook laughed.

 

"KICKASS!!!" exclaimed Sanji.

 

Chopper was excitedly eating popcorn.

 

"WOO HOO~!!!" Luffy whooped.

 

"HELL YEAH!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"TEAR 'EM UP!!!" yelled Usopp.

 

One truck drove over a couple cars.

 

"YEAH!!!" Luffy cheered.

 

"AWESOME~!!!!" Usopp hollered.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!!!" Chopper shouted.

 

"Okay, even I'll admit that this is pretty cool," spoke Nami, smiling. "You guys picked a good birthday present."

 

"We sure did, Nami," Luffy agreed. "We sure did."

 

"Oh, look at that one!!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

Another Monster Truck jumped over ten cars.

 

"YAHOO!!!!" the guys cheered.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"They're sure having fun," she said.

 

"Yup," Nami concurred. "it is Franky's birthday, after all."

 

Robin smiled, warmly.

 

"Of course," she replied.

 

This was, indeed, one of the best birthdays that Franky has ever had, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't have the best crew ever.

 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you guys?" he asked.

 

"All the time," the Straw Hats answered. "and we love you, too, Franky."

 

Franky smiled.

 

Yes...he truly was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Another late birthday fic.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys still like it.


End file.
